


Angel of Darkness

by SilverPurity



Series: Ferdibert Family Fluff [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: And Ferdinand telling her she will be loved regardless of where she goes in life, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hubert is only mentioned, That's it that's the plot, This is just Ferdinand and Aria being sweet to each other, You don't have to read this piece of crud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverPurity/pseuds/SilverPurity
Summary: Ferdinand does his best to describe Hubert's job to Aria.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Ferdibert Family Fluff [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518884
Kudos: 50





	Angel of Darkness

“Papa? Does Daddy not like me?”

Ferdinand dropped the gauntlet he had been oiling. The metal armor fell to the floor with an almighty CLANG, causing Aria to wince from the noise. She looked up at him with such sadness in her eyes. Ferdinand could feel his heart twisting into a giant knot. He knew this conversation would happen someday. Aria was still young. She did not know of the responsibilities that came from being the Minister of Imperial Affairs. Hubert was gone quite often, usually for long periods of time. Even Ferdinand himself didn’t know exactly where his husband went or what he did. Hubert refused to divulge anything even when asked. He didn’t blame Aria at all for coming to such a conclusion. But if there was one thing about Hubert that Ferdinand knew without question, it was that Hubert gave his all for those he cherished and he'd protect what he cherished with his life.

Ferdinand motioned Aria to come to him. Once she was next to him, he picked her up and set her down on his lap. He brought her into a warm embrace, running a hand through her hair.

“Of course Daddy likes you,” he told her. “He loves you dearly.”

“Then how come he's never home?”

“Daddy has important work to do. Whenever the Emperor has need of his services, it is his duty to serve her without question.”

“But what does he do?” Aria asked. “What is making him stay away all the time?”

“What Hubert does…” Ferdinand paused, gathering his thoughts. “Hubert is like an angel of darkness.”

Aria tilted her head. “Angel…of darkness?”

“Yes. Angels are mythical beings, said to be guardians of the Goddess who protect and watch over the people of Fódlan. In much the same way, Hubert does his best to protect the Empire and those living in it. However, he does this from the shadows.”

“From the…shadows?”

“Meaning he does most of his work when no one is looking. So, a lot of people don’t know what he does, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t giving his all to protect what matters most.”

“And what matters most to Daddy?” Aria asked. “Is it Auntie Edie?”

Ferdinand smiled. “Good guess. That’s one of the people who matter most to him.”

“And is the other person you, Papa?”

He nodded. “Another correct answer. But you’re forgetting one more person."

Aria pursed her lips in confusion. “I am?”

“Yes. You.”

She blinked owlishly. “Me?”

Ferdinand beamed before kissing her forehead. “Of course. You are our treasure. If anything ever happened to you, Hubert and I would be devastated.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Aria snuggled further into his chest. “...I hope Daddy knows that if anything happens to him, I’d be sad too. I don’t like seeing you or Daddy hurt.”

“Sometimes we can’t avoid getting hurt. That’s a part of life. But so long as you have something to live for--something you cherish--you’ll find the strength to power through anything that comes your way. That’s the type of person Hubert is.”

Ember-orange eyes looked up at him. “You think I’ll ever be as amazing as you and Daddy are when I grow up?”

“So long as you stay true to yourself.” Ferdinand ruffled her hair again. “We will always love you. Wherever life takes you, I know that you will shine as you always do. After all, you are Aria von Aegir-Vestra. Whether you become an angel or devil, the world will one day know your name. But until that time comes...stay just the way you are. Promise me that, Aria.”

“I promise, Papa. I love you!”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I felt a compelling urge to write fluff. Have this nonsensical piece of fluff because I need to write more of Ferdinand spending time with Aria.


End file.
